Doctor who and The Keeper of Time
by Timelord7272
Summary: The Doctor is call once again to save the universe He Learns more then he wants to know he finds out that isn't the last of the Time-lords


While Outside On the Set of Hannah Montana Miley Ray Cyrus Was running from the paparazzi

they was flashing there cameras at her taking pictures she was trying to get away. Miley saw a blue

box in front of her eyes _"a prop" she said to her self. _

Miley Ran inside of the blue box which was 1950 style police box _"bigger on the inside _"miley thought

to her self. Just Then the door close miley ran to the doors and try to open them they wouldn't budge a

inch. Miley turn around and saw that the lights was flashing on and off.

"_what the..." Miley said to her self._

The Box started shaking and seconds later it had disappear. Back in side of The TARDIS The Fast

Movement of The TARDIS had knock miley off her feet. She was now getting up miley look out

the view screen.

"_omg I am in orbit " miley said to her self _As she fainted and hit the floor hard. Miley laid

there out-cold as the TRADIS move though space faster then speed of life The TARDIS

Landed on A cold Planet Far away from Earth A Tall Man and A Blonde Girl Enter The TARDIS

"Ok why did the TARDIS Leave" Rose Ask the doctor.

"dont know but am going find out." the doctor reply as he saw the girl laying on the floor.

"how did she get into the TARDIS the doors are on lock-down " the doctor said.

Rose look at the girl and bent down beside her.

"you know I seen her before " rose said

"well who is she" the doctor ask rose.

The Girl roll over and open her eyes and got she didn't know someone was in the room with her.

miley turn around and saw the man and the woman and started Screaming.

"woo girl relax" The doctor said.

"who are you,where I am " miley scream out.

"your in the TARDIS am the doctor and this is Rose Tyler" the doctor said.

"woo who what " miley said. Miley was confusion she didn't know where she was.

"like the doctor said am Rose Tyler what your name " Rose said.

"Miley ray Cyrus " miley said.

"omg your Hannah Montana " Rose said.

"ya I play Hannah on my tv show" miley said.

"what do you mean by TARDIS" miley ask the doctor

"TARDIS Which stands for Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space" the doctor said.

"_man these 2 are weird I think they need to be lock-up" miley said to her self._

" Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space" miley said.

"My ship " the doctor said.

"ship omg you mean this is real not a dam prop "miley said.

"Prop sorry your in outer-space " The Doctor said the doors open and Miley walk out side.

Miley found her self on a dark cold moon which was orbiting a gas giant

"its so cold " miley said

"-290 " the doctor said.

Miley ran back in side and the doors close.

"wooo wait your Rose Tyler and the doctor omg DOCTOR WHO is real" Miley scream.

"the tv show known as DOCTOR WHO is base on my LIFE " the doctor said.

"OMG your kidding right " miley said.

"No am not Kidding I am known as The Doctor saver of earth destroy of Daleks " The Doctor said.

"Your Basic Time-Lord" the Doctor said.

"Time-Lord " Miley said.

"That my Race well am the Last No I think my Daughter and Ramona are the Last are our Kind" The

Doctor said.

"Daughter you have a Daughter " Miley said.

"ya she was clone from me " The Doctor said.

"ok who Rom--- I know she was the Blonde Woman "Miley said

"ya but that was Ages ago" The Doctor as he look at the controls .

The Doctor Grab His Sonic-Screwdriver and open the side Panel of The Second side of The

Main Controls

"what is the hell is that he is using" Miley said.

"Sonic-Screwdriver "said The Doctor.

"_maybe am having a nightmare a bad nightmare there no way I could be on a moon doctor who_

_is just a tv show right I must be dreaming ya that it" miley said to her self._

"Is This Really Real" Miley ask the Doctor.

Rose Pinch Miley on her Arm.

"Ouch hey what was that for " Miley said.

"If you was Dreaming That would wake you up Right " Rose Said.

"Miley we're on a moon in the TARDIS its all real " The doctor said.

"how did u get my ship in the first place" The doctor ask miley.

"I was Running From The paparazzi and I saw The TARDIS thinking it was a prop and went inside" miley said.

"Ok we are stuck here for A while all power has been drain" The doctor

Rose look at miley she was wearing a Grey skirt and blue socks and white shirt and white shoes.

"miley fallow me the doctor keeps warm clothes in the far back room" Rose said.

Miley and Rose headed down the Hallway.

Minutes Later

Miley and Rose came back out Miley was Dress Warmer.

"Lets go Take a Look" The Doctor said.

The Doctor,Rose,Miley Left The TARDIS The door close and Lock.

"must be a Reason we are here" Rose said. As she look Around The Dark Moon.

The Doctor took a Long Look Around The Moon

"Are we Still Earth Solar-System" Miley ask?

"Ya I think This is one of Saturn Moons" The Doctor Reply.

"Hum" Rose Said.

"Man Its so Cold " Miley she started Shaking From The Cold winds.

"How Cold is it now Doctor" Rose Ask him.

"-220 to -388 " the doctor reply.

The Doctor,Rose,Miley walk a cold icy path it was getting colder unlike rose and the doctor miley wasnt use to extreme cold weather

" AH-CHOO!!!" Miley said. As she sneeze.

"Milye are you ok " The Doctor Ask her.

" AH-CHOO!!!" Miley said. As she sneeze again.

"Look a Cave up ahead of us "The Doctor said. As they walk into The cave in the cave it was 79 degrees warmer in the cave.

"I been here before" The Doctor said. A Old Man approach them.

"Yes you have Doctor long time ago " The old Man said.

"and you are? "The doctor ask.

"I am a Time-Keeper that you need to know Rigth now" The oldman Reply.

"I tougth your Race Died Out 20 Million Years ago" The Doctor said.

"No But like you I am The last of my race my time is coming to a end " The Time-Keeper said.

"Did you bring us here " The Doctor ask the time-keeper.

"Yes and I bougth Miley to you " The Time Keeper said.

"Plese Fallow Me We Have A lot to talk about Once Again you are needed Doctor" The Time-Keeper said.

They Fallow the Time-keeper though a potral seconds later they was gone!!!!!!

**ok that it for part one this is my first doctor who story plese be nice when you reveiw it **


End file.
